


Thomas’ backstory

by breakatake



Series: Jamilton YouTuber/Band Au [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alexander is a supportive boyfriend, Angst, Crying, Lots of Angst, M/M, Thomas needs a hug, Thomas’ backstory, backstories, tw: abuse, tw: alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakatake/pseuds/breakatake
Summary: Thomas had a hard life. He needs a hug.trigger warning for abuse and alcoholism





	Thomas’ backstory

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so tired lol  
> this is gonna make me sad  
> also i just got home and it’s 10 pm as i’m starting to write this  
> this is for character development for the chapter story that will be a part of this!  
> **TW: abuse and alcoholism**  
> IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE PLEASE DONT READ! I love you guys sm and would never wanna hurt anybody’s feelings or trigger anybody! this is a sensitive topic to me as well but i can handle speaking about it. please, if things like this hurt you or trigger you don’t read this i will have another fluffy one shot up soon i promise! love y’all! stay safe! your mental health is important, don’t forget.

Thomas has avoided telling Alexander about his father for  _months._ Sure, he was well off now and they were living pretty well, but there was something he hadn’t told him. He didn’t want Alexander to see him differently because of it. He was just afraid. But in the moment, he couldn’t avoid telling him because of the questions he was asking. 

It was a pretty warm day outside. It was september and fall was coming, so Thomas was shocked about how warm it was outside. Him and Alexander were on a date, specifically they were having a picnic in the nearby park (also, there was a lake. Thomas wanted to bring Alexander here in the summer to swim, but for some reason he didn’t.) They were laying on the blanket they had spread on the ground underneath the tree. Alexander had his head on Thomas’ chest as they looked up at the leaves above them. 

“Thomas, love,” Alexander mumbled. “You know I would never judge you.”

Alexander spoke without even looking up at Thomas. He didn’t need to for Thomas to know he meant it. Thomas took his hand and held it gently. 

Thomas spoke up after a few minutes. “I might cry.” 

“I’ll wipe your tears.”

Thomas sighed and kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head. 

He began to speak. “I know you think I’m an asshole, everyone does.” he chuckled and Alexander agreed with a goofy grin and kissed his hand softly. “But, there’s a reason for me being like this. You see, my dad...”

———

_Thomas was five years old, sitting against the wall with his arms trying to wrap around his three siblings as his father screamed at his mother._

_”It’s your fault that I’m like this, don’t you see?” Peter slurred. He got closer and closer to his mom as he yelled at her. “You are a piece of shit mother and a horrible wife too, god why did I marry you?”_

_Thomas’ mom went to argue back, even with tears rolling down her cheeks and fear in her eyes._

_“It’s not my fault you’re a deadbeat, alcoholic father who leaves his kids alone most of the time.” She growled through her tears and Peter raised his hand to hit her._

_That’s when Thomas jumped in._

_He jumped in between them, the smack coming down on his cheek and he bit his lip to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall like they had been for the past hour. His cheek stung and he went to touch it. This wasn’t the first time he had been hit, he got hit often. He got hit for talking too loud, speaking when he wasn’t supposed to, doing things any normal child would do. He was used to it. Thomas’ mother grabbed Thomas and wrapped her arms around him, still screaming at Peter._

_———_

“That was the first time I saw him completely gone.” Thomas spoke barely above a whisper and Alexander studied his face intently. “He-he got drunk more often. He came after me more often. You see this?” Thomas pointed to a scar he had on his forehead. “He, um, he hit me with a plate against the head when I didn’t wash the dishes even though I told him I was busy with helping Lucy, Mary, and Randolph with their homework. Mom was working late at the hospital. I had so much homework and I just- I forgot.” Thomas’ voice got higher remembering this night. “He-he told me that I was good for nothing and that he never loved me.” Thomas let a tear roll down his cheek. “He slapped me a few times across the face and then he kept grabbing me.” Thomas mumbled, cringing as he remembered the events. “There was a bruise from him pushing me against the counter. Here.” He pointed to his arm. Then he hit me with the plate and-and it broke. It cut me deep.” He was crying freely now. “I went to the hospital and got stitches that night. My mom kicked him out a few months later because it wasn’t the first time he hit us, but it was the first time it was that bad. It got worse after that, he just hit me more.” Thomas pointed out all of his cuts on his arms and told Alexander about each of them.

Alexander sat up and made Thomas sit up as well. Alexander had tears in his eyes and he sat cross legged in front of Thomas. He reached forward and wiped his tears away with his thumb. 

“You’re okay now, you know?” Alexander assured and Thomas nodded. 

“Mom’s good to us.” 

Alexander pulled Thomas’ head against his chest and ran his fingers through his hair. “I know it’s hard, Thomas. Having a deadbeat parent is hard. I’m sorry.” He mumbled and pressed a sweet kiss to Thomas’ head. “I love you, and I’m here for you.” He whispered. “I know what it’s like.” He spoke quietly, but Thomas heard. 

Alexander felt bad for Thomas. He knew exactly what Thomas was going through, he knew how much is scarred him. He didn’t want to make him cry more, so he decided he wouldn’t tell him yet. He decided to just lay down and hold Thomas’ head against his chest. He pressed soft kissed against his head every now and then and traced two fingers up and down his spine. 

And Thomas knew he would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me!  
> insta: kvrishmaxo  
> twit: kvrishma


End file.
